A conventional automobile wheel is typically of a two-piece construction in which a substantially cylindrical wheel rim and a substantially disk-shaped wheel disk are welded together. A drop-engaged wheel, a bead-engaged wheel, and a full-face wheel are well-known automobile wheels of the two-piece construction. In the drop-engaged wheel, the wheel disk is engaged with and welded to an inner circumferential surface of a drop portion of the wheel rim. In the bead-engaged wheel, the wheel disk is engaged with and welded to an inner circumferential surface of a surface-side bead seat of the wheel rim.
FIG. 9 shows an example of the full-face automobile wheel (m), as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Tokkai-Hei 11-42901. A wheel rim (f) has a surface-side bead seat (g) and a back-side flange (not shown) respectively on one opening edge and the other opening edge of the wheel rim (f). A wheel disk (p) has a surface-side flange (r) on an outer circumferential edge of the wheel disk (p). The surface-side flange (r) is bent to the back side of the wheel disk (p). The surface-side bead seat (g) of the wheel rim (f) has an opening end (h), while the surface-side flange (r) of the wheel disk (p) has an inner circumferential end (v). The opening end (h) and the inner circumferential end (v) are welded together all along their circumferences. This construction of the full-face automobile wheel (m) ensures a larger aesthetic surface of the wheel disk, compared to those drop-engaged and bead-engaged automobile wheels, and therefore has the great advantage of offering great aesthetics.